[unreadable] [unreadable] The Renal Epidemiology Training Program prepares trainees to design, conduct, and analyze independent research in the expansive field of kidney disease in collaboration with faculty in the UNC Kidney Center (UNCKC), the Department of Epidemiology and other UNC schools and departments. The UNCKC, whose director Dr. Ronald Falk reports directly to the CEO and Dean of the UNC Healthcare System, allows for an integrated approach to research and education. The UNCKC includes members in the Schools of Medicine, Public Health, Dentistry, Pharmacology, and the College of Arts and Sciences. In this over-arching structure, trainees have the opportunity to obtain their Masters of Public Health (MPH), PhD, or design and implement other structured training. Guidance is provided by mentoring teams comprised of faculty with expertise and established collaborative research interests across diverse areas of current interest in the realm of kidney research including epidemiology, immunology, genetics, pathology, pharmacology, health policy and more. Faculty have special expertise in systemic diseases that affect the kidney, including lupus, vasculitis, diabetes, and hypertension. Access to study populations is available through clinics and existing study databases, such as the Atherosclerosis Risk in Communities (ARIC) study and the Strong Heart Study. The academic curriculum is supplemented by a structured schedule of seminars, conferences, performance reviews and close interaction with faculty. Trainees are well-informed about the scope and impact of areas of research needed in the field of kidney disease, and work with faculty mentoring teams to review the literature, develop research initiatives, conduct and analyze data, and prepare abstracts, research presentations, manuscripts and grants. This program began in 1998 with one post-doctoral trainee and has expanded to three post-doctoral (one minority supplement for 2006-2008) and two pre-doctoral candidates. The post doctoral program includes both adult and pediatric trainees. Eight of 9 post-doctoral trainees and all 3 pre-doctoral candidates have degrees from prestigious U.S. universities. One of the post-doctoral and 2/3 of our pre-doctoral trainees are from underrepresented minorities. Six candidates have completed their training, with five now in faculty positions at excellent academic medical centers and one in industry. All trainees have published manuscripts or manuscripts underway for a total of 103 manuscripts. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]